


The Small Little Things

by D8ONO



Series: Beneath [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, Unplanned Pregnancy, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Collection and memories of the past, preset and future. Karna’s life had been a long one.





	1. It was an accident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not chronologically sorted and following the true ending.

“If you want to stop, please say.” Siegfried said as he looked down to the Karna who was laying on the bed on his back. Karna nodded as he watched sensually into Siegfried’s eyes.

Karna was naked, his whole body was hot. His cheek were flushing red. His breath was hot and he looked very lewd. He was in heat.

Siegfried wasn’t effected by the pheromones. Pheromones only effect the omega’s mate. And Siegfried certainly wasn’t Karna’s mate. That was he Siegfried was so calm. Though that lewd face of Karna and his naked body was enough to effect Siegfried.

They had been in a ‘relationship’ for 27 years. It was hard. At first, Karna couldn’t even hug Siegfried because he would feel sick. Kissing was even harder. But after years, Karna had gotten used to those and was able to advance. 

But sex was still a problem. They had tried to have sex a few times on Karna’s usual days. But Karna wasn’t able to accept Siegfried very well. His body was rejecting Siegfried. Karna wasn’t able to get aroused and penetration was so painful for him. So this time, they tried to do it on his heat. 

Siegfried looked at Karna’s dick. It was half hard. Maybe because Siegfried wasn’t his mate. But his hole was certainly wet and juices were flowing out just like normal heat. 

Siegfried looked to Karna once more, to see if he was fine. Then he inserted a finger inside. Karna groaned uncomfortably. But he was still aroused. And the smell of the fluid from Karna’s insides was enticing. Pheromones might not be effecting Siegfried, but the smell of horny Karna sure does.

Then he added another finger. Karna looked down with one of his eyes closed. He flushed like crazy and he drooled a little. He was certainly turned on. Siegfried moved his two fingers inside his lover, touching the wet walls, stirring him up. More juices were coming out.

This was amazing. They couldn’t even do this at Karna’s normal days. Karna closed both of his eyes, trying to held back the uncomfortable feeling. 

“Should we stop?” Siegfried asked as he looked at Karna’s not-so-fun expression. 

“No,” Karna shook his head. “Please continue... please put it inside...” he said with his eyes half closed and breathed imminently. 

That was sexy. At least Siegfried thought so, and so inviting. His joystick was asking to be put in now. “If it hurts, say so.” Karna nodded on that.

Siegfried opened a condom and used it on his dick. Then he put the top of his dick on the hole. He slowly pushed inside, gently, slowly until the whole thing went inside. It felt so good inside. Warm and sticky. 

It went in pretty easy because how wet Karna was thanks to his heat. But Karna himself didn’t look very good. He was in pain. His fingers clawed into the sheets as gritted his teeth. And the huge size made it worse.

“Sumanai,” Siegfried apoloziged as he touched Karna’s face. “Let’s stop this.” Siegfried was very worried that he might hurt Karna, even though he was being very careful.

Karna shook his head. “No, I want more...” he said as he looked at Siegfried hungrily. He gulped. It was true, despite of his bodily condition, he wanted to be fucked by this man. “Please move...”

Siegfried nodded and he started to move. He tried to keep it slow and nice so there won’t be any pain. But Karna was still in pain.

“Khh!!” Karna groaned and glanced away to hide his painful expression. “Keep going,” Karna told him and he looked back to Seigfried.

Siegfried started thrusting as he watched Karna biting his own lip as he tried to get used to the feeling. To make it at least better, Siegfried decided to use his hands and stroke Karna’s dick. 

It went like that for 15 minutes until Karna started to feel good. He started to moan and drool. “Mhhmmm... more... give me ... more...” Karna demanded as he touched his own belly, feeling Siegfried inside him. Stirring him so hot and wet.

So, it was possible to have sex when Karna was in heat. Though it had to be started slowly and gently. Now, Siegfried smirked. He started to move faster and Karna moaned louder. Siegfried was happy that he was able to please his sun this way. Siegfried had thought that sex with Karna was impossible, but this proven him wrong.

“Ahh... hnnn” Karna realized he had made some noises. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Flushing red from the embrassment and feeling good. He hadn’t had real sex for a long time. 

Siegfried went faster, he was trying to search the good spot. Karna moaned more. It hurts but it also felt good. It was mix of two and Karna could take that. He liked this. 

“It’s— ahhh!! Sieg—“ he wanted to say it was good but Siegfried’s increasing pace made him lost his mind. And his front was being rubbed fast as well.

Siegfried looked to the sun as he kept moving in and out. Karna’s mouth was wide open and droll were coming out. Siegfried couldn’t resist it and he shoved his tongue inside that mouth. 

“Mhhmmmhmm...” Karna made that kind of pleasant noises as he got kissed and fucked. His tears dripped from his eyes. It was amazing! _I like this! Ahh, this is good! It hurts but it feels amazing!_ Karna thought. Siegfried could feel Karna growing even wetter and with every thrust, the juices kept flowing out.

Karna cried out. He was high on the sex. He grabbed Siegfried’s back and pulled him close. His tears were coming out because it hurts, but it also felt so great. The pain worth all the pleasure. Siegfried thrust deeper and faster everytime. In and out, and more juices dripping down to the balls. It stained the sheets. 

It was so deep and it hit the sweet point. It caused Karna to scream. “Haah! Ahhh! I— ahhh!!” Karna didn’t expect he could feel that. Siegfried reached womb and Karna could feel that Siegfried was even growing bigger and harder inside him. 

Karna got silenced again with another kiss. He liked it so much that he subsconciously pulling Siegfried even deeper by circling his legs on him. Siegfried understood what his sun wanted and he thrust even faster. He was feeling really good inside. 

They both came after thrusting for a few more minutes. 

Karna twitched a few times. He was breathless as he looked to Siegfried. He was pulling off his condom. His cum was dripping out from that rubber piece. It was a lot of cum right there.

Karna chuckled as he watched. “That’s a lot,” he said as he moved his body and laid on his side. He was doing some seducing move. He raised one of his leg to his chest. By doing that he was showing his hole straight to Siegfried. Inviting him to enter once again.

Siegfried looked at that hole and he gulped. He looked to Karna’s face and he was smirking. He was totally seduced but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do it again. “Is your body okay?” He asked. Because Siegfried was sure that should have hurt Karna. “It hurts, right?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded and smiled a bit sad. It did hurt, but it was also good. Karna wouldn’t mind the pain if he got to feel that good again. He hadn’t had proper sex for years and he was a little bit depraved. “Only a little,” He added at the end. “I want more...” he demanded more. He was still so horny. After all heat would last a few days.

Siegfried was thankful he had bought enough condoms for this. Really. He had thought that this wouldn’t work, but he readied some more just in case. 

Siegfried opened a new one, put it on and shoved his dick inside again. But this time he forgot to enter slowly and he shoved the whole thing in one go. 

Karna gasped as it was painful when Siegfried went in straight and fast like that. Karna could tolerate the pain when he was at peak, but the pain was so clear when he wasn’t high.

“Sumanai,” Siegfried noticed his mistake. “I’ll be more careful,” 

Karna’s expression shown that he was hurting yet he was smiling. “It’s fine, I don’t mind that.” The pain was not as bad as he used to feel. Maybe he had gotten used to it... or maybe Karna had starting to develop some masochism.

Either way he started to enjoy pain while being fucked now.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
————  
.  
.  
.

After the heat everything went back to normal. They returned to the days where they could only hug each other at most.

Karna asked Seigfried if he would like to have sex again. Now that they found out sex on Karna’s heat was possible. Karna said he could use the Heat Inducing Pills to cause a fake heat. But that idea seemed a little bizzare so Siegfried said it was okay, but only sometimes. 

Two weeks after the heat, Siegfried was so surprised when he smelled a distinct smell coming from Karna.

Siegfried sticked his nose to Karna’s shoulder, and then it moved to his neck, and then hair. Siegfried redo that again to confirm if he wasn’t hallucinating. Karna looked at Siegfried weirdly because Siegfried looked ghostly pale as he looked back to Karna.

Siegfried didn’t expect this smell at all. “Karna... do you feel anything different lately?”

“Anything different?” Karna titled his head a little to the right. He tried to remember if anything was different from usual but he couldn’t find anything. “Nothing in particular.” He said with straight face.

Siegfried was sure he used protection. _Did it leak or something? Or did the condom broke? How is this happening?_

“Karna, listen to me,” Siegfried said as he stared to Karna right into his eyes. He held the man on shoulder. “You’re pregnant.”

Karna stared in silence for some more time. To process what he just heard, and then he reacted. He was surprised as well. “But... you used condoms?” He said, half asking.

None of them expected that this would turn out like this. They certainly weren’t trying to make babies. This was an accident.

Though, both of agreed this was a good accident. A little bit worrying, yes, but still a good one.  
.  
.

.


	2. Be happy

Arjuna watched his mate and his son. The two were talking about newest technology. Nitya was showing Karna a magazine about that. Though Karna didn’t really understand technology. He was kind of dumb when to comes to that. Maybe because he was quite old. But Karna tried to understand what his son was trying to tell him, and he nodded. He pointed to the magazine, asking some questions. 

Karna was smiling as Nitya explained to him the new programs for beta androids. Nitya was part of the team that created it. He was a programmer, a tech sav. Arjuna was the one who taught him computers. Karna looked up from the book and praised his son. Karna’s smile was so peaceful.

Seeing how peaceful his family was, Arjuna felt a darkness crept into his heart. Their son had reached adulthood since long time ago. Nitya had his own life and he came home from time to time to see his parents. Karna was still youthful as ever, still beautiful and young. Not even single line were showing in his skin. He still looked like a he was in his early twenties. Even though Karna was supposed to be around 600 now. He still looked exactly like that day when Arjuna first saw him.

But Arjuna, on other had, he had wrinkles on his face now. Arjuna looked at his own hands. They weren’t as smooth anymore. Day by day, Arjuna found more strands of white hair on his head. By human standard, he would look like a man in his mid forties. He had lived 300 years. Arjuna would have been an dead now if it wasn’t for Karna’s blood. He drank Karna’s blood a lot that he extended a many years being alive already. And Karna was generous with the amount he gave. Just like Arjuna, Karna also feared that day would come.

But he understood that was simply delaying his end. His lifespan was uncomparable to Karna nor his son. Arjuna will die by age but his family would keep living. They would live hundred or even thousand of years. 

And Arjuna wouldn’t be there with them.

Arjuna realized how selfish he had been for his whole life. All he did was for himself. He loved Karna for his own sake. He protected Karna so protect himself. He marked Karna despite of knowing that he couldn’t live as long as Karna. He knew one day he would die, and Karna would be left alone with his mark. Karna would spend the rest of his life stuck with Arjuna. It was now, Arjuna realized he was a cruel person. Karna had been always kind to him. Accepting Arjuna the way he was. Arjuna was truly loved.

And there were that man, Siegfried, who could live who knows until when. Pureblood’s lifespan was unclear. None of them had been recorded to die from old age. A turnblood’s life was like a decade compared to pureblood’s. 

Arjuna hated that man. It was since the first time Arjuna saw him, he know Siegfried loved Karna. It wasn’t like Karna cheated on him. Karna was in fact, very loyal and commited to Arjuna. A bit too loyal. Karna was Arjuna’s alone. Siegfried was on sidelines the whole time, watching Karna’s happy family with Arjuna. 

Arjuna knew that Siegfried was waiting for his turn to come. Arjuna hated him even more now. But he knew that Siegfried would be the only one who could spend eternity with Karna, not him. Whenever Arjuna thought about that, his chest hurt.

“Arjuna?” Karna called out to his mate. He realized how Arjuna had been staring at him the whole time, and Arjuna looked like he wanted to cry.

Arjuna forgot to mask his face again. Even though his masks were his trademark, but lately they were breaking one by one. But Arjuna was still able to force a smile, though it would look very fake. “Sorry, just thinking about something stupid.” 

Both Karna and Nitya was able to see straight that lie. Arjuna always blink twice when he make a lying smile. 

Karna got up from his seat. He went to Arjuna and he cupped his cheek. Karna smiled to him, sadly. Karna already knew what Arjuna was thinking. There were no secrets between them. Karna pressed their forehead together and then they hugged. 

Nitya was watching. He could only smile at the sight. His parents were always affectionate with each other. He had seen this so many times since he was a baby. His parents truly loved each other.

.  
.  
.  
—————  
.  
.

.

Arjuna was resting on Karna’s lap. It felt nice and safe. Karna was stroking Arjuna’s now white hair. Arjuna was feeling that he could just go straight to sleep and never wake up anymore like this.

That was until he felt something wet dripped on his cheek. Arjuna forced himself to open his eyes once more, and he looked at Karna's crying face. Tears were dripping like waterfall as he held Arjuna's hand, while the other hand was still stroking his hair. He sobbed as he closed his eyes. 

"...you cried too much..." Arjuna said and he laughed weakly. Karna had been crying so many times lately. "You were so strong back then..." he added. Arjuna remembered how Karna used to protect him when they were chased by Gilgamesh's men.

Karna couldn't say anything. He was already holding himself from sobbing even harder. But the tears kept flowing, he wanted to stay strong till the end in front of Arjuna, but he just couldn't. "Sorry," was all he could say. 

Arjuna smiled as he sighed. "I am... worried about you..." he said as he tried to reach Karna's face with his hand, but he was too weak. Karna had to held it and put it on his cheek. Arjuna's hand was no longer warm like it used to be. This happened because Arjuna wasn't supposed to live this long. It was Karna who forced Arjuna's body to keep living. He had been doing this for months. He kept preventing Arjuna from dying by feeding him with his own's blood excessively, and sometimes flesh. But it was no use. There was no way to defy nature's law. "What will you do if I'm gone..?" Arjuna asked, Karna's warmth was filling his heart.

Karna lips formed a smile as he looked at Arjuna with very gentle eyes. "I'll follow you soon," Karna said. It had always been his plan to do so. Their son didn't really need them anymore, so Karna had no reason to stay in a world without Arjuna. 

"Don't do that, stupid Karna..." Arjuna had expected that actually. If in any case, Arjuna asked Karna to die with him, Karna would certainly nod on that request. Arjuna was undeniable happy with Karna's dedication for him. Because Arjuna was a selfish person. But these words of Karna, it hurts. It had been always so. Most of Karna's suffering stems from Arjuna's selfishness. Arjuna had been the receiving person ever since the met. "I don’t really like the idea..." Arjuna sighed once again, he couldn't believe he would be saying this. "but you should give those feelings to someone else," Arjuna had received a lot in his life. He didn't want to be selfish for his last moments. 

Karna shook his head. He couldn't bear it. "...no...no..." He murmured as he cried. He held Arjuna's hand tighter. He didn't want to let go. "I don't need anyone else..." Karna could hear Arjuna’s heartbeats getting weaker every second.

Arjuna was proud with that last words. That Karna needed no one else except for him. It ringed very nice in Arjuna's ears. But Arjuna didn’t want that Karna had to suffer because of him. "I am already so blessed... thank you, Karna..." Arjuna thanked him, as his voice slowly getting weaker. “Please...be happy...”

_I don’t want to die yet. I want to stay longer with you. I don’t want to give you to that man. But...but..._

The sound of Arjuna's weak heartbeat was completely gone as he closed his eyes. Arjuna had lived his life to the fullest. He died at age 381.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  



	3. Father

7-years-old Nitya looked up to his father. Arjuna’s had been holding his hand to make sure he didn’t get lost. They were at the supermarket, precisely in the special corner that sold items that could be consumed by vampire.

Nitya was watching his father looking very seriously to the packaging he was holding. A child he might be, but Nitya was a smart boy. He could read the situation very well. His father was a bit conflicted about the new released item.

Arjuna read the packaging. Lab grown meat. Instruction said that it can be eaten raw or cooked. Praise the power of science? Arjuna wasn’t so sure. He knew the scientists grew the body parts, but this was still technically human flesh. Arjuna hoped this wasn’t a tumor or something. 

Nitya waited until Arjuna finished his thoughts before he spoke up. “Tou-san,” he said as he moved his hand to alert his father. 

Arjuna looked down to the boy. “What’s it?” He asked as he put the meat to his basket. He picked the basked with one hand while the other one holding his son. Arjuna knew what would come next. It must be snacks again.

Nitya pointed the the snacks shelf. “I want snacks!” He said with puppy eyes. He does it whenever he wanted something. Because his parents couldn’t resist these eyes. A manipulative boy he was.

“But you had one just now,” Arjuna narrowed his eyes. Though Nitya was a vampire, so there was no fear for toothache. Plus the snacks he ate wasn’t usual snacks. They were basically processed food created to imitate human snacks, but for vampires. Arjuna liked buying snacks for Nitya but he felt that his son asked for too much snacks lately. 

The boy’s expression changed. He was shocked, usually his father would just nod and let him pick what he wanted. “I can’t?” He asked as he looked again to the snack shelf, then to Arjuna, and then to the shelf again. That chocolate bar was calling for him. 

“Sorry, you can’t.” Arjuna said and he felt so guilty when he saw that disappointed expression of his son. The boy kept staring at that chocolate bar. 

Nitya looked up to Arjuna again. “How about pudding?” He was negotiating. If he couldn’t get the one he wanted, he could settle to something smaller. “Can I?” He asked as he pointed to the chiller in the same corner. 

Arjuna glanced away from the boy so that his heart didn’t have to feel so bad. “No,” Arjuna said as he continued walking and pulled his son. 

Nitya didn’t resist that pull. Though he hadn’t given up on his snacks. “How about a drink?” He asked as he looked at the bottled sweetened v-cells drink. Basically candy in liquid form for vampires. 

Every question from the boy was an agony for Arjuna to pass. Arjuna tried to ignore him. The boy’s angelic voice could easily sway his parents. Especially Karna. He just spoilt Nitya rotten, giving him everything he wanted. Arjuna had gotten into an arguement with Karna a few times over that. Karna said he couldn’t say no to Nitya’s requests because he didn’t had these things when he was a child. 

Nitya walked with his father, silently pouting as he looked pass the delicious snacks.

The walked home. Nitya was raised it that house in mountain until he was three. Then they moved back to city. They no longer had any reason to stay away from humans. They were legally people now. And Karna wanted Nitya to socialize with humans. Though there were still dislikes and distrust from the humans around them, but time would do its job. They couldn’t expect all humans to accept co-existance with the vampires in just a few years. Plus Arjuna got a job here. 

Karna welcomed them back. He was holding the laundry basket as he smiled to the two. Then Nitya quickly ran to his mother and hugged his waist. The boy looked up to Karna with his begging eyes again. “Kaa-san, can I have pudding?”

Karna was about to nod when he felt the gaze. Arjuna was looking at him straight with a ‘no’ face. Then Karna looked down again to Nitya. The boy’s face was too hard to resist. And he added some more plea. “Please? Kaa-san, just one!” Nitya said as he sensed his mother was hesitating on saying yes.

Karna would like to say yes. He totally would say yes. If only Arjuna wasn’t there. “Sorry,” Karna apologized to his son. The disappointment in Nitya’s eyes were very clear. He gasped as he dropped his jaw in shock. _How could Kaa-san say no?_

Nitya started to pout again. “Why?” 

“Sorry,” Karna shook his head after he looked at Arjuna once more. He was also begging for the ‘ok’ but Arjuna was set on stone. No more snacks for today! Arjuna sighed. He had to ignore two pleas because Karna sided with Nitya everytime.

Nitya was angry that he didn’t get what he wanted. He went to the sofa and sat in silence, crossing his hands. Sulking.

Later Karna secretly gave him the pudding when Arjuna went to shower. Because seeing his precious son sulking and looking very sad was unbearable.  
  
  
  
  


—————  
  
  


“Am I late!?” Cu Chulainn ran as fast as he could to the hospital when he heard the news.

Nitya looked to the man. Cu’s hair was messy but he wearing a formal suit. “Why... are you in a suit?” He just had to ask. 

Cu answered him with a grin. “First impression matters!”

Nitya rolled his eyes. “He’s just a baby,” He said as he opened the door for his friend, well technically, Cu was friends of his parents that was also his friend. A family friend? Cu and Karna had known each other for a long time and Arjuna was shocked when he found out. 

Cu walked inside the room. Karna was sleeping. It was normal like that. His childbirth process was long and hard, not to mention very painful. He looked paler than usual and he got skinnier as well. But Karna said, compared to his pregnancy with Nitya, this one was a lot easier. Nitya was a lot more troublesome.

Cu looked into the baby crib beside Karna. Nitya was resting his back on wall as he watched Cu. Siegfried smiled at the scene. Seems like not only his family that was so happy with the birth of his son. Cu was grinning as he looked at the baby. “I’m glad I wore a suit!” He said as he smiled proudly to the baby. 

And soon Mordred came. “Am I late!?” She also asked the same question as she ran into the room. She looked at the baby... and she drooled a little bit. She quickly wiped it away though. Siegfried was scared for his son after he saw that.

“What’s his name?” Mordred looked up from the baby, and asked Siegfried. 

Siegfried glanced to the sleeping man and smiled. “He’s Avi.” Siegfried answered proudly. 

After that, more people came to see Avi. Karna didn’t even realize because he slept through as if he was dead. He wasn’t even woken up when they were being very loud. The head nurse had to came in personally and kick the people out from their room for disturbing other patients. Nitya was also kicked out for some reason.

Karna woke up the next day. He hold the baby in his arms. Avi looked very much like him. The same skin tone and eyes. His hair, nose, and mouth were Siegfried’s.

Siegfried sat beside Karna and the both looked closely at their son. Very cute, small and beautiful.

Long time ago, Siegfried would had never expected this day would ever come to him. He thought having a family was just a dream when he sleep. 

He was glad he had one now. A family to protect.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Children

Siegfried had a family and a home now. But he would still travel the world from time to time. He was an agent to an international organization that deals with conflicts and war. He would be go to warzones to oversee them and he would arrange a ceasefire.

Because weaponary and technology were very advanced at this time. So wars were done with tight supervision by many sides and there were a lot of rules to be held. If one side break the rules, the world will be their enemy.

Sometimes he could be gone for months without a single contact because the situation. Just like this time. He was sent to Baghdad to oversee their civil war. 

Because Siegfried was in warzone the whole time, he wasn’t able to contact Karna for six months. Siegfried missed his partner and their three-years-old son. But he had another problem in his hand. Literally in his hand.

Siegfried was holding a girl about eight-years-old. A pureblood child he found in the middle of danger zone. Seems like her mother abandoned her. And due to the warring state of the country, this girl wasn’t registered. Her name was Jack. 

If Jack was a normal human, Siegfried would have sent her to orphanage like the other children he saved. But she wasn’t. She would either be sold or consumed by the corrupt humans in power for her blood. 

So Siegfried decided to adopt her. If she was his child, no one would want to hurt her. He wasn’t able to contact Karna to tell him about Jack. But Siegfried wasn’t allowed to bring her out from the country borders if he didn’t adopt her. So he did.

And Siegfried went home with uneasy feeling. Karna should be able to accept Jack. Siegfried knew his partner’s kind nature. Though Siegfried wasn’t sure if everything would be okay. Their son was still three-years-old, and Jack was kind of wild. Because she lived from eating dead bodies in the field, and other vampires attacked her all the time, Jack had natural distrust towards other vampires.

Siegfried wanted to call Karna as soon as he leave the area, to inform him about Jack. But all electronics were dead because of the EMP bomb. Thankfully the planes was created to whistand this. So they could still do some imports and Siegfried could go home after he was done with his work. 

Jack was so scared inside the plane because she thought she would fall. Siegfried had to hold her most of the time so she wouldn’t try to jump out. It was awkward because the other people, mostly military and important people were staring at them the whole time.

Once the arrived at the airport, Siegfried used the public terminal. It was a hologram screen and id reader. Anyone who used the terminal would be recorded. Identification had been the most important thing since the new age. Money laundring was almost impossible because of this. Though, a little bit of privacy was sacrificed for this. But it was better than war. 

Siegfried also had to register Jack’s arrival into the terminal and updated the papers he had made in the warring country. Nowadays, all documents were digital.

Once he was done with the registry, Siegfried called Karna. He talked to him with the wireless earpiece so he could walk while talking. He informed Karna about Jack in his call. “I hope you’re okay with this. Sorry for not telling you earlier.” 

“I look forward seeing her,” Karna’s voice was on the other side. He sounded happy with the news and Siegfried was glad. “When will you arrive home?”

“Tomorrow morning. We’re switching planes here.” Siegfried answered and looked at Jack’s fearful face as she realized there’s another plane she will enter. She screamed and tried to run away, but Siegfried was gripping on her. Though he was being gentle so he wouldn’t crush the small arm of the girl. But still strong enough to prevent her from leaving.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried had thought that it would be hard to introduce Jack to his family. Siegfried was afraid that she would attack Avi. But things was very smooth. So smooth that Siegfried was surprised himself.

Jack was very fond of Karna. She quickly recognized him as her mother even though she never called Siegfried her father.

They kept her under surveillance. Once a week, they took her outside to see people. At first she didn’t like the crowd. She would grab on Karna’s waist the whole time outside. It took a year until she got used to other people. 

Karna was sitting on the parkbench. He was watching Jack and Avi running around with other children. “Okaa-san!!” they called and waved to Karna and he would wave back. Domestic life it was. Karna loved his current lifestyle. He was really glad his children was born in times of peace.

Nitya was on the other side of the bench. He watched the children as he rest his chin with his hand. At first, he felt a bit weird when Karna told him he got an extra sister out of sudden. But he liked her. 

“Must be hard to take care of two children,” Nitya said what he thought. “I’m already tired just by inagining about it.” Because Nitya remembered it well when he was a child and his parents were so handful with him. And he was their only one.

Karna chuckled at that statement. It was true. Especially on times when Siegfried had to leave for his work. “I don’t mind it though,” Karna glanced to his son. Karna was reminded to Arjuna everytime he looked at Nitya because of their similarities. “I like children. You don’t like them?”

Nitya glanced back, he raised his brows at that question. “I don’t hate them,” Nitya said as he sighed. “Though, I prefer being alone.”

That loner part was also very like Arjuna. Sometimes Karna was a little bit worried for this son of his. Karna knew that Nitya had a little fear after he saw his father passed away and Karna was constantly depressed for years after that. It wasn’t that Nitya had no interest in people. He had experienced attraction himsef. It was just he never told anyone. Nitya prefer to be alone to spare himself from the pain of seperation. He would reconsider it if his partner was a pureblood like him though.

Nitya returned his view to the children. “And I feel like you will have another one in the future,” Nitya said and smirked as he pulled out his PDA. He wasn’t lying when he said it. He was serious about that. Nitya was pretty sure he would have another younger brother or sister in the future. His family kept expanding.

Karna shrugged a little at that. It was embrassing when Nitya directly said it. But sure it would be nice to have another one. Maybe after Avi and Jack grow bigger. 

“When is Siegfried coming back?” Nitya asked while his fingers tap on the PDA.

Karna smiled and he looked to the blue sky above them. “He should be back by next week,” Karna said, thinking about him as he touched the ring on his finger. Siegfried was out there doing a great job. He always had been. Going somewhere, helping people.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Little Demons

Nitya was sure he was the only one working now. And he was annoyed. The whole room was so noisy. Nitya couldn’t concetrate on his codes.

Henry-Jekyll was clearly asleep on his table, totally passed out from all the typing. Cu was out to buy some food. Helena was reading a novel instead of writing their story. And she was tearing as she read. 

Jalter was making an R18 yaoi doujinshi instead of editing the character design. She was set on heart not to change the design even though Nitya had explained to her that her design caused bugs. She just wouldn’t! And she was grinning and flushing as she draw. She must be drawing porn right now.

Mordred was running around. Chasing Jack and Avi, pretending that she wanted to eat them. Or maybe she wasn’t pretending at all. But the kids were laughing as she chased them. “RAWR!! I will eat you two!!” Mordred said as they ran a circle. She raised two of her hands and acted like she was a lion.

The reason why the kids were here was because Siegfried wanted to take Karna for a date. And Nitya knew they would make a disaster in his house. Nitya facepalmed and sighed. He rested his forehead on his table. His mental was drained from all the ruckuss. Oh, how much he missed his peace and silence. Even though his siblings had only been here for two hours. Siegfried said he would pick them up tomorrow morning, and that’s still 8 hours to go.

Cu Chulainn returned with a bunch of plastics filled with delicious snacks. “Ou! Come to uncle Cu, I’ve got so many good stuff!” Cu said as he smiled proudly. The kids and Mordred quickly ran to him. At this point, Nitya was sure Mordred was just another kid in adult body. 

Once thet got their snacks, they sat and ate. Finally, a brief moment of less ruckuss. But Nitya was no longer in mood to continue. His concentration had gone poof! Gone! Now he simply watch the Avi, Jack, Mordred and Cu sat there and ate their treats. Henry woke up and he walked to the table. “Did you get my bento set?”

“It’s in there,” Cu said as he drank and then he pointed to the smaller bag at the table. Mordred was digging in her meat. If Nitya was right with his count, she would be eating her fifth piece now. Well, as far as Nitya could remember his childhood friend, Mordred had always been a big eater. She and her mother used to fight over food as well. Like fighting over each other’s ice popsicle because they both feel they got the lesser part. Bedivere had to stop them everytime... by buying them another popsicle.

Henry looked at his bento set with teary eyes. “Finally... real food that’s not bread...” he said as he cried and ate the rice. The karaage tasted so amazing that Henry started to sob. Now Nitya felt bad. Because Henry didn’t leave his house for days and binge type the dialogs. So he ate plain bread for days. He could be traumatized with bread by now.

Nitya rested his chin with his hand as he watched. He couldn’t help but smile as he watch his little sibligs ate their choco-bar. Their cheek was full and chubby. Seeing them reminded Nitya of his own childhood. Karna would give him any snacks Nitya asked. Arjuna would refuse at first, but he would give in if Nitya had ignored him for some time. His childhood was a happy one. Sometimes, Nitya felt a bit sad that his father was no longer with him. Nitya was very attached to his father. 

Nitya sighed lightly. He pressed his nape twice and tilted his head to make his flow better. Then he walked to the table as well. To grab some food as well. Because watching them ate had made Nitya hungry as well.

Nitya choose the pudding. He had always been liking this since he was a child. He rolled the alluminium cap and warped it into spoon shape. Then he dig into the pudding. Call it pudding but it was just blood in gelatin. But they added some flavoring to make it sweet. So yes it was still pudding.

Helena joined them as well. She putted her book on the table and grab on her bento as well. She looked back and called for Jalter. “Jeanne, you don’t wanna eat?”

Jalter didn’t even look back. She was too serious in drawing the adult scene, murmuring things like ‘why is the proportion like this?’ And ‘the dick looks smaller than the previous panel, why!?’ And ‘The ass isn’t sexy enough for an uke!’

“Nii-san!” Avi called and he climbed to his brother’s back. 

“Don’t climb onto me... I am not Siegfried,” Nitya said as he looked to the six-years-old. “I won’t carry you around like this.” He said and continued eating his sweet treat. Siegfried often let his kids hanging on him as he walk around. Nitya once caught him with Avi hanging on his neck at front and Jack at his back. And there were many cute ribbons on his hair. The kids totally do him they way they liked. Jack and Avi were very spoilt by their parents because they were too soft to refuse them.

Anyone could see that these children, Avi and Jack, they were raised in loving envoriment. It was very clear just by looking at their smiling face.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried never took Karna for a fancy date. Sometimes they would go to parties of their friends’. But if they went on date, they would choose somewhere more natural. This time, they went star-sighting at the mountain.

Siegfried offered his hand as they climbed up. Karna took it and they walked up to the best spot. It was an open area with grass and there were a group of deers resting there. They laid down on the grass and looked up to the sky. 

Siegfried was talking about his journey again as they watched the stars. Siegfried never changed. His stories was still as intriguing as ever. He talked about the man-made island at India that got into international dispute. Some countries claimed that island as their own. 

“Also there’s an island called North-Sentinel. The people in there hadn’t been interacting with outside world for hundreds of years,” Siegfried remembered that island because it was not so far from that man-made island. “Though there were some ships that got stranded at that island... probably we’ve somehow started their iron age.”

Karna chuckled at that. “Do you ever saw the people in there?”

“No,” Siegfried said as he shook his head. “It was prohibited by the laws to enter the island. Though the government had been sending drones to monitor the people in there.”

“Do you want to go there?” Karna asked as he looked to the man at his side.

“I would like to,” Siegfried glanced back. “But they throw spears and stones at the passing helicopters so it would be a bit dangerous to go there.” He said as he smiled in irony. Siegfried was a natural traveler, of course he would like to go there if he could. Seeing new people and new sights were his hobby.

They watched the sunrise together as the hold hands.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When they left the mountain and the signal returned, Karna recieved a message from Cu. It was a picture of three of his kids. 

Jack and Avi was bugging on their big brother. And Nitya was certainly looking very irritated. His eyes were deadpan as he looked straight to the camera. Avi was grinning as he sat in Nitya’s shoulders, pulling Nitya’s ears. Jack was there putting ribbons on the annoyed brother’s hair. 

Under the picture was a text from Cu saying: Your son is begging you to pick the little demons. XD

Karna showed the picture to Siegfried and they both laughed.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jalter’s part was actually my real problems when doing doujinshis. Apparently I couldn’t keep a consistent size of dicks. When I looked back three previous page, dem the size changed.
> 
> And yes, the bug part was also my problem. The game programmer asked me to change the design because it caused bugs. Even tho I really liked my first design I have to change it. T_T 
> 
> Then there’s Henry’s part that’s also my problem. My fingers hurt from typing too much and I got too lazy to leave home to get real food because I want to keep typing(this series) so I ate bread for a week and so and only go out on saturdays.
> 
> My life is a mess. :/


	6. It was a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation:  
> Karna picked Arjuna when Arjuna was 8. Karna was already 285 here.  
> Karna got kidnapped by gil when Arjuna was 15.  
>   
> Karna got pregnant by the mob rape 2 years after that. Arjuna was 17 then.  
> Karna was saved from the basement when Arjuna was 22.  
> He got pregnant with Nitya when Arjuna was 24.  
> That pregnancy lasted 4 years 11 month.  
> Arjuna was 29 when Nitya was born. Karna was 321 here. 
> 
> Karna stayed with Arjuna for his whole life. Arjuna died at age 381. Nitya was 352 and Karna was 673.
> 
> He stayed alone for another 50 years, lamenting over Arjuna the whole time before he accepted Siegfried.  
> They had been going out for 27 years before Karna got pregnant with Avi. So he would be 752 when Avi was born. Jack came to their house at age 8. Avi was 3 then.
> 
> //also tomorrow is my birthday

Arjuna had already fallen for Karna since he was a human. It was when he was a teen of fifteen he realized he was in love with the vampire. Arjuna’s heart skipped a beat whenever he saw Karna smiled. 

That vampire was a beautiful and a very gentle one. Maybe it was that moment Arjuna decided he wanted to be with Karna forever. If he could stay with Karna forever, then Arjuna would happily abandon his humanity. 

Karna was grabbing on the blanket they put on their veranda earlier this morning. Karna liked to soak their blankets with the smell of sun. He looked very pleased as he smell into the white blanket. 

Realizing he had been stared on for sometime, Karna glanced to Arjuna. “What’s wrong, Arjuna?” He asked with his usual tone and Arjuna woke up from his silent admiration.

Arjuna blushed. It was embrassing to be caught like that. But Karna didn’t seemed like he realized the human’s hidden feelings. Karna had been always on the denser side. “No,” Arjuna shook his head. He looked at the white blanket and thought, he could put that blanket over Karna’s head and see how pretty he would look like as a bride. 

And so he did.

Arjuna walked to the vampire. He took the blanket from him and spreaded them. Then he put it over Karna’s head and shoulder. Karna was more beautiful than what Arjuna could have imagine. Though, Karna was looking back with a puzzled face. “What are you doing, Arjuna?” Karna asked as he looked to the human teen who was 10cm shorter than him. 

Arjuna hated the height difference. He didn’t like it when he had to look up. He wanted to grow taller soon. At least until he was as tall as Karna. Arjuna had grown a lot in his years with Karna and Karna was very concerned about his growth. He often keep tab on how much Arjuna’s height grew in a month. Karna was a worrywart. He feared that Arjuna might not be growing properly.

Karna stared on Arjuna’s face in silent for some more time. And finally he realized that Arjuna was looking at him not with eyes of a child nor a friend. It was eyes filled with desire. It felt so weird and awkward. Karna never liked it when people look at him with those eyes. Because he had a few alphas coming to him like that in his past. But Arjuna was just a human. Karna didn’t understand why Arjuna would be looking at him like that.

Karna didn’t know what to say. But Arjuna realized Karna had found out his feelings. So instead of making up excuses that would make things weirder, Arjuna tipped his toe and pulled Karna’s face close to his. Arjuna kissed him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Arjuna pulled off. 

Arjuna glanced away with his flushing face. “That... is my first.” He said as he tried to peek on Karna’s expression.

The vampire’s cheek was red as well, but his face was a confused one. Karna was totally shocked with what Arjuna just did to him. He never saw Arjuna as more than a mere human child he picked. Until this moment that was. 

Arjuna was happy he wasn’t the only awkward one. “I love you, Karna.” Arjuna said as he smiled to the man. Arjuna was really glad that he got to say his feelings. “I hope you don’t mind waiting until I grow taller.” 

Karna blushed even more madly. “That...” he was too embrassed to continue his words and Arjuna took that liberty. He pulled the vampire into another kiss. 

Karna had always though this kind of sentimentality was unneeded. Because Karna knew he would ruin himself if he love someone who wasn’t part of his world. But still, he couldn’t help but fall for the human he raised. Karna knew it that Arjuna would die far earlier than he would. But even so, he wanted to be with Arjuna.  
  
Until the end, Karna didn’t regret his choice.  
.  
.  
.  
—————  
.  
.  
.

Karna brushed his fingers on the tombstone. It was old and parts of it had eroded. “Arjuna,” Karna called for the man who had died for the longest time. But the one he could never forget. Karna smiled peacefully as he felt the cold stone. “Nitya finally got married after all these times.” Karna chuckled at that. 

“Amazing, right? I know you were always worried for him. I also did. But after seeing them, I’m sure they will be okay.” Nitya’s case started as an accident. He was just wandering around in the party and hit on a girl for one night stand. That turns out later she got pregnant despite she wasn’t in heat. Karna couldn’t forget how scared Nitya looked like when he got the news. Probably Nitya would’ve still been single if it wasn’t for that.

As he talked about their son, Karna was reminded about Mordred. “Mordred as well, apprently she met a girl she liked. Her name is Fran. They were a good match.” Mordred and Nitya had been friends for their whole life. They were almost like siblings already.

“It has been a long way,” Karna murmured as he closed his eyes. Siegfried had died. He died protecting people in the war. He saved so many lives. He never gave up until the end. Siegfried fought until his end to save people. He was a great hero. He died being remembered by everyone. Karna was very proud. He touched the ring on his finger as he remembered his time with Siegfried. “I am truly blessed.”

Karna smiled when he thought about his family. Because they weren’t humans, they would be saying goodbyes much more than hello. Their life was a lonely one. How many times had Karna dreamt about being a human, he couldn’t even remember that. But Karna was convinced his life was a good one. 

“Jack is doing okay as ever, though, I don’t really understand what she’s doing. But she’s making things that could help people.” Jack had her medical engineering degree. Because the technology had advanced so far, people no longer perform surgeries manually. Jack studied the machinary on that part. 

Then Karna looked at the sky as he thought about his son, Avi. “Avi is still on his journeys. I haven’t seen him for years. But he’s doing okay. He send me cards and mails very often.” His son was somewhere under the same sky as him. Avi had grown into a gentleman just like his father. Even his hobbies were the same. Karna was proud of his children.

“I missed you so much,” Karna looked back to the tombstone and he gently pressed his head on it. Just like how he and Arjuna used to do when he was alive. This time Karna didn’t cry. Because he had no reason to cry anymore. This time, Karna wouldn’t look back to Arjuna as he left. 

Surely, his children would be sad. But they would be okay. They knew it one day Karna would have to go. And now, Karna no longer had the need to stay. 

His life had been the best. A lot of people loved him. Siegfried loved him dearly and had always been there for Karna. But in the end, Karna’s place to return was only one. It was Arjuna.

“I’ll see you soon, Arjuna.”

.  
.  
.  
.

It was a long journey of 1000 years. Karna’s life was filled with happiness and love as much as it was with loneliness and hardships. 

Even so, Karna closed his eyes with a satisfied smile.

_I had always loved you. There wasn’t a day I forgot about you._


	7. Extra

  
  


  
  


.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
